50 phrases pour une seconde chance
by laitue
Summary: 50 mots clés et donc 50 phrases consacrées au Sous-lieutenant Havoc et à Catherine Elle Armstrong. Quelques spoilers, des cigarettes, des étincelles roses, de l'amour, quelques allusions sexuelles, beaucoup de fluff et des tonnes de guimauve. Rating K à T


**50 phrases pour une seconde chance**

* * *

**Titre : **50 phrases pour une seconde chance  
**Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages :** Jean Havoc et Catherine Elle Armstrong, avec la participation de l'équipe Mustang et de la famille Armstrong  
**Pairing** : Jean Havoc/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Disclaimer** : Si Havoc et Catherine m'appartenaient ça ferait un moment qu'ils seraient en couple avec un adorable bout'chou produisant des étincelles roses. Mais Hiromu Arakawa refuse de me les céder et elle ne veut pas non plus les mettre ensemble.  
**Rating** : De K à un léger T pour quelques allusions plus ou moins sexuelles, mais c'est vraiment léger. En fait ça risque même d'être plus guimauve que sexuel...  
**Spoiler** : Spoilers sur le chapitre bonus du tome 7 puis pour les tomes 10 et 11 du manga concernant Havoc  
**Note **: Petit texte écrit pour la communauté « Juste Une Phrase » sur LJ. Je viens juste de retomber dessus en farfouillant dans mes dossiers, ça fait au moins trois mois qu'il y trainait. Il était temps que je le publie ! ^_^  
**Note bis** : Pourquoi Catherine n'a pas le droit d'avoir son nom dans la liste des personnages ? C'est scandaleux ! Allez, écrivons tous des textes sur la plus jeune membre du clan Armstrong ! Elle aussi a le droit à son heure de gloire ! \o/

* * *

#07 Façade

En apparence Catherine Elle Armstrong était une jeune fille fragile mais tout comme son frère elle bénéficiait d'une force incroyable, chose qui fascinait Havoc autant qu'elle le pétrifiait de terreur.

#14 Musique

Il devait admettre que Catherine avait une conception assez particulière de la musique : depuis quand les pianos servaient-ils d'haltères ?

#22 Écartèlement

Depuis sa rencontre avec Catherine, Havoc était partagé entre sa fascination pour cette jeune fille si séduisante et sa peur panique des valeurs transmises de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

#31 Cœur

Lors de leur première rencontre elle lui avait brisé le cœur, à leur seconde entrevue c'était lui qui avait capturé le sien.

#03 Violette

Depuis ce jour où elle était venue lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, envoyée par son frère dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral, il vouait une adoration sans borne aux violettes, et ce bouquet totalement desséché resterait à son chevet.

#44 Langue

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer pour la première fois dans sa chambre, Havoc fût tellement étonné qu'il resta à la fixer bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande en riant s'il avait perdu sa langue.

#36 Lit

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé cloitré dans son lit d'hôpital, elle était venu passer presque toutes ses après-midis à son chevet et cela même s'il lui répétait inlassablement qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

#37 Tabouret

Quand il la voyait assise prés de lui sur ce tabouret branlant, Havoc soupirait en pensant que ce siège n'était vraiment pas digne d'elle.

#15 Calendrier

Pour garder espoir, Havoc notait avec application les jours où Catherine venait lui rendre visite.

#35 Bonbon

Comme à chacune de ses visites Catherine lui apportait des bonbons, Havoc avait fini par associer la présence agréable de la jeune fille au goût acidulé de ses confiseries au point qu'il était devenu aussi accro aux sucreries qu'il l'était à ses cigarettes.

#48 Vapeurs

Il avait demandé à Breda de lui trouver le parfum que portait Catherine, et tous les soirs avant de dormir il en vaporisait sur son oreiller.

#32 Cire

Quand elle le regardait avec ces yeux emplis d'admiration il se sentait fondre, de là à dire qu'elle l'avait allumé il n'y avait qu'un pas.

#02. Mercure

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait il avait l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir, peut-être qu'il devrait songer à prendre sa température.

#08 Ventilateur

Un jour de grande chaleur où elle était venue lui rendre visite, Catherine avait déboutonné le haut de son corsage en prétextant qu'elle avait trop chaud ; curieusement dés le lendemain le ventilateur de la chambre d'Havoc ne fonctionnait plus.

#20 Poster

Catherine était vraiment supérieure à toutes ces filles en page central des magazines que lisaient ses collègues, et pas seulement d'un point de vue physique.

#33 Dent

Quand Mustang avait déclaré d'un ton badin que la sœur du Major était vraiment mignonne, Havoc n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer les crocs.

#47 Vampire

Souvent il pensait que son obsession pour elle n'était pas naturelle : c'était comme si elle l'avait vampirisé.

#09 Papier cadeau

Sous le papier cadeau, Havoc découvrit un briquet gravé à leurs initiales et Catherine lui expliqua en rougissant : « Comme ça quand tu voudras fumer tu penseras à moi, et comme tu veux souvent fumer, tu penseras souvent à moi ».

#01. Roulette

Réussir à séduire Catherine lui avait semblé quasiment impossible, c'était comme jouer à la roulette russe sauf que le résultat s'était finalement révélé beaucoup plus agréable.

#06 Livre

Au début de leur relation l'équipe Mustang s'était cotisée pour offrir à Havoc un livre intitulé « La Séduction pour les Nuls » ; de son côté Catherine s'était vue offrir par son frère un manuel dont le titre était « Comment vaincre votre timidité en 10 leçons ».

#12 Calepin

Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il griffonnait sur un vieux cahier les mots d'amour qu'il pourrait réciter à la prochaine visite de Catherine.

#21 Pocky

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle le harcelait pour qu'il remplace ses cigarettes par ces biscuits, mine de rien elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les poumons de son si gentil lieutenant.

#42 Trou

Elle avait comblé le gouffre que ses ex avaient creusé les unes après les autres tandis qu'il donnait un sens à sa vie de jeune fille de bonne famille.

#05 Cutter

En découvrant sa paralysie Havoc eut le sentiment de n'être plus bon à rien et souhaita un moment mettre fin à ses jours, désir qui disparut définitivement avec l'entrée de Catherine dans sa vie ; ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de lui confisquer toutes les lames qu'elle put trouver dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut au courant de ses idées suicidaires.

#18 Chocolat

Leur premier baiser avait un goût de chocolat : en effet, c'était lorsqu'elle lui avait essuyé en souriant les miettes de fondant qu'il s'était mises sur le menton qu'Havoc avait décidé de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

#10 Bureau

Les discussions concernant leur couple allaient bon train au bureau, Havoc ne cherchait pas spécialement à attirer l'attention sur eux mais c'était tout de même agréable de pouvoir montrer que pour une fois tout se passait bien.

#30 Loose

Quand il repensait à tous ses échecs sentimentaux, il se disait que finalement cela avait valu le coup de souffrir pour elle.

#28 Vache

Toutes ses ex avaient fini par lui faire porter des cornes, il espérait que ça ne serait jamais le cas de Catherine : après tout elle était sa dernière chance de se prouver que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas vaches.

#19 Nouille

Sa plus grande peur était qu'elle le quitte, Catherine devait par conséquent passer de longues heures à rassurer sa « grande nouille ».

#23 Faux

« Un jour tu me largueras, pour Mustang surement. »

#24 Vrai

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi : j'aime les hommes costauds, et il est encore plus maigrichon que toi. »

#40 Homosexuel

Il avait tellement peur de la perdre comme les autres qu'il lui arrivait de prier pour que Mustang fasse son Coming-Out.

#38 String

Parfois il lui arrivait de s'interroger sur le genre de dessous que pouvait porter Catherine et lorsqu'il croisait son regard à cet instant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un air confus, ce qui faisait dire au Commandant Armstrong qu'ils formaient tous les deux un petit couple d'amoureux très bien assortis.

#46 Nuit

C'était lorsqu'il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil qu'il regrettait le plus sa paralysie : l'impossibilité de faire le mur afin de la rejoindre secrètement pour la nuit le rendait malade.

#29 69

Suite à sa paralysie et n'ayant plus la possibilité de satisfaire une femme, Havoc avait cru devoir rester célibataire ; cependant, Catherine étant trop timide pour penser à ce genre de chose, il avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas le plus important et que, d'ici à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à cet aspect de leur relation, il avait bien le temps de trouver un moyen de lui faire plaisir.

#13 Sac

Il savait qu'elle était forte et pouvait rivaliser physiquement avec lui si elle le souhaitait, mais la voir le soulever comme un vulgaire sac à patates pour l'aider à monter dans son fauteuil était tout de même humiliant pour son égo.

#16 Charrette

Havoc détestait qu'elle l'aide lorsqu'il était dans son fauteuil, même si elle trouvait amusant de jouer au « pousse-pousse » comme elle le disait souvent en riant, il préférait se débrouiller tout seul.

#39 Herbe

Lors de leur première sortie dans le parc, le fauteuil d'Havoc avait finit par déraper sur l'herbe mouillée en entrainant la jeune fille dans sa chute : ils avaient terminés tout les deux étendus sur la pelouse, riant aux éclats alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de retirer les feuilles qui s'étaient emmêlées dans la chevelure de Catherine.

#45 Oreillons

Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, Catherine avait insisté pour prendre soin de lui ; à première vue ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir la douloureuse impression d'être un gamin malade materné par une mère trop inquiète.

#17 Repas

Catherine aimait quand il l'invitait à manger, cependant ces rumeurs à propos de ses idées culinaires concernant les chiens l'inquiétaient un peu.

#26 Banane

Non seulement elle l'empêchait de fumer mais en plus elle s'assurait qu'il mangeait équilibré, vouloir lui supprimer ses cigarettes était une idée louable mais de là à les remplacer par des bananes...

#49 X

Havoc défendant avec acharnement l'honneur de son ange blond, le dernier abruti à avoir osé dire qu'avec une paire de nichons comme la sienne elle ressemblait à une actrice porno n'avait plus été capable de manger solide pendant les deux mois qui suivirent.

#34 Législation

Il ne comprenait rien à toute cette paperasse qu'il était sensé remplir pour sa retraite de l'armée, Catherine s'y entendait encore moins mais il aimait quand ils complétaient ces dossiers ensemble juste pour la voir esquisser cette petite moue concentrée qu'il trouvait si adorable.

#25 Crayon

Un jour où elle cassa accidentellement le crayon avec lequel elle écrivait, Havoc frissonna en songeant qu'elle pourrait probablement lui briser les os de la même manière.

#11 Scotch

S'il le pouvait il passerait son temps prés d'elle, mais il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air trop collant.

#43 Babillage

Havoc avait le droit à de longs exposés sur l'histoire de la famille Armstrong à chaque fois qu'il allait la voir, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il était vraiment prêt à endurer les pires souffrances pour elle.

#50 Zoo

Parfois il avait l'impression que le Manoir Armstrong était une sorte de réserve pour des créatures capables de générer des explosions d'étincelles roses, mais il ne le lui avait jamais avoué de peur de la vexer...ou de se prendre un piano sur la tête.

#04 Chapelure

Le jour où il rencontra Olivia Armstrong, celle-ci décréta froidement qu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il sorte avec sa sœur avant d'ajouter que si jamais il s'avisait de lui faire du mal elle n'hésiterait pas à le réduire en miettes.

#41 Famille

Un père qui semblait concourir pour le titre de la plus impressionnante moustache, une mère qui ressemblait à une girafe, une sœur ainée qu'on surnommait très justement la « Reine des Glaces » et un frère exhibitionniste : c'était vraiment une famille de barges ; pourtant Havoc souhaitait désespérément en faire partie et c'est pour cela qu'il se préparait à cette soirée depuis des semaines.

#27 Chat

Elle avait répondu oui avant d'émettre l'idée d'adopter un chat lorsqu'ils s'installeraient ensemble, fou de joie il avait accepté en songeant qu'en plus cela ne ferait pas fuir Breda.


End file.
